The Saga Of Seven Suns: The Dasra Expedition
by Shane Ward
Summary: A team of peacekeepers is sent to Dasra to try and open up a dialogue with the Hydrogues and end the conflict. Fan-fiction Between Books 1 & 2. Story STALLED
1. 01, Basil Wenceslas

**The Saga Of Seven Suns: The Dasra Expedition**

**Summary**

A team of peacekeepers is sent to Dasra to try and open up a dialogue with the Hydrogues and end the conflict. This story tells the mystery of their disappearance and problems they face on the way, and once they are there.

* * *

**Declaration of the story to all readers**

Information provided in this story does not tell the real outcome of the main story or impose the change either; it is just fan-fiction for fun. Technical terms and ideas may not follow the same principal of the TV Series and some differences may arise.

This story does not infringe the rights of the real actors or any member of the staff that produced the show and neither does it infringe copyright. By reading the text you take full responsibility of your actions, and the author of the story has no liability of damage or problems with person or persons involved.

* * *

**Copyright Info**

Bla, who ever reads it anyway…. All I'm saying is, if you like the story and want to copy it, then you are free to do so, if by some flick someone decides to use the idea for a TV Episode or book (Wishful thinking, but it must be covered) all that I ask is I be informed by E-mail.

But, you can do what you want with this story; copy it, ship it, print it in a book or use parts of it; hell, send it to the other end of the world. I do not mind, just make sure you place credit where credit is due.

* * *

**Note From The Author: - (Shane Ward)**

Thanks for reading my fist Book Fan-Fiction, though I am no writer, just someone that plays games, makes levels and watches Sci-Fi shows. I hope this story keeps you on the edge of your seat and drooling over the keyboard

If you have any comments or like the work I have done, feel free to E-mail me on my E-mail address in my profile page. Or leave a review.

There will be errors in spelling and grammar; everything possible will be done to make the spelling less noticeable and as long as you can read it and understand the story, it will be fine with me. Some words might be used to replace other words I cannot spell that might make the sentence a little odd. I'm sorry for this. I will try my best to fix this. There is an offer for beta readers if anyone is willing to help me.

Please note that some aspects of this story will be out of mind and not follow the normal steps of a story, also some parts of this story might be hard to swallow. But please continue with it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **(Basil Wenceslas)

For Chairman Wenceslas another day at the office was his way at keeping a close eye on the Spiral Arm and every activity was rushed into his office for his scrutinising eye to be approve or disprove.

Although he has spent much of his time spying on King Peter, his recent idea to send a peacekeeping mission to the Dasra sector seemed like a waste of time, for him anyway. He could think of other ways to use the Juggernaut that would have to be allocated.

Straightening his impeccable uniform, which he spared no expense and poring himself a hot cup of Cardamom coffee, he looked over the manifest for the new crew of the expedition.

More likely he surmised that the entire fleet will meat their demise as soon as they enter the orbit of Dasra and he needed to pick a crew that was… Expendable. But for Wenceslas, the entire EDF was expendable.

With new reports flooding his computer workstation, he needed to study and gain satisfaction from the burning of Oncier. Although it was just a test to warm up the orbiting moons for habitation, the team of scientists was unaware that a living civilisation resided deep inside the gas giant.

Once it was a spark, then it engulfed the entire planet within seconds, as he raced through the video footage, making no effort to hide his satisfaction at the only victory the Hansa has achieved. He often thought about lighting up more planets, but he did not want escalate the war, not while the Hydrogues stayed in their planets.

But still, as the Ekti shortages flooded his spreadsheets on his display, he needed to take some decisive action, and soon. Perhaps King Peter's idea about sending an expedition deserved more merit.

The sunbeams raced through the windows at the Chairman's offices on top of the Hansa HQ obscuring his view from his terminal, he hit a key on his desk and darkened the windows. Even though he was the type of man to feel the sun on his back, he always let business come first. In his business life or personal life, he would always let business take the lead.

Running his hand through his iron-grey hair, he leans on his chair and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the Hydrogue attack on the Whisper Palace and the unprovoked murder of King Frederick.

Frederick was a good man and always did what he was told; it provided a means for Basil to conduct Hansa business properly and effectively. But this new King, King Peter, proved to be more scandalous and questions his every order. "Does he not realise that he should shut up and act" Basil thought to himself.

But as he leaned forward on his desk and took a sip from his coffee, he needed to move along with the crew manifest for the expedition to Dasra.

The database was long. Long with the list of hopeful volunteers who would love to sacrifice their lives for the greater good. "Perhaps a little to easy," Basil murmured to himself. But he decided to enlist the skills of a few people that was, down the bottom of the list or not on it at all.

His first choice sprang up in his mind of all things, Adam Johnson. He was a respected man with an eye for caution. He ran several successful missions to the outer rim of the Spiral Arm and was more of a sea going captain. His long black beard and impressive uniform also caught his favour. He was the type of man that Basil would consider taking the time to know and he knew the job would get done.

Another candidate was someone he wanted to get rid of. Basil jumped at the chance to shove him on the expendable list. Lev Armstrong was an Ex Roamer and being a Roamer showed that he could not be trusted and Basil saw all Roamers as rats. Although he had a clean record and stayed out of the limelight, the fact he was Roamer brought him closer to the top of the list, himself and Tasia Tamblyn

With a scrutinising finger he tapped on his lips, trying to remember the name of his last candidate. Someone he obviously did not find interested otherwise he would have remember his name. After a moment of pause, he typed in a search command for Ian Ironheart. He was not sure about this individual and some of his associates would question his choice in choosing him.

If anything went wrong, Ian Ironheart would be the man to get them out. His plans and ideas would be at a scale that was larger then life; he would probably escalate the war further then solve it. But Basil secretly wondered how far he could push the Hydrogues and using Ian, would certainly achieve this goal.

With a call from his office, he made preparations to meet with the individuals in question and arrange their pass codes and assigned assignments, but he needed to find them first.


	2. 02, Adam Johnson

**Chapter 2 **(Adam Johnson)

Although it was a time of war and the Hansa had its hands full of problems throughout the Spiral Arm, Adam Johnson could not understand why he was summoned to Hansa HQ.

Not only this, his mind raced with the knowledge of meeting Chairman Basil Wenceslas and why? Either he'd done something grievously wrong, or the Chairman wanted something, it was a matter that would clear itself once the meeting began.

He sat in the waiting room with the sun blaring through the window unable to ignore the compy robot that was scurrying around like a mindless toy that continued in its relentless task at cleaning up every speck of dust. The room was already impeccably cleaned to perfection, but it carried on like a computer performing tasks in a loop.

Then too much of his surprise, it arrived with refreshments that was somewhat limited to Cardamom Coffee or water.

Not feeling the need for both, Adam politely gestured with his left hand and the compy scurried of with the sunbeams reflecting a shine from its metal exterior.

He straightened his uniform and ran his elegant hand through his dark hair, after he removed his hat. He often wore a hat, even in the mists of a battle.

But he had the fortunate time to miss the Hydrogues attacks. Even if he was a man of war, he still preferred not to be thrown into the lion's cage and he often wondered what the Chairman was up to. In his entire carer with the Earth Defence Force, he had not once set foot into his office and this situation had made him more aware then ever.

With stern eyes and hard resolve, he waited patently, but his patience was not without limits and he had been sitting there for half an hour already. He could do nothing but recite the current mission he was pulled off from. _Perhaps the Chairman wanted to see him regarding the mission he was doing?_

**O**n the outskirts of a known roamer port called Hurricane Depot, a small fleet of EDF ships crept, hiding in the shadows of a passing comment. Listening, observing. The Hansa kept a close eye on the trade routs from current ekti supplies and had always kept this information a secret, in case they ever needed some reason to invade and take over the complex. It was a main focal point for all supplies and seemed impotent to the Roamers, so Adam Johnson thought. He was ordered to observe and report back estimates on ekti shipments so the Hansa could calculate if the Roamers where holding back or trading with Hansa colonies on the backhand. Ekti supplies are limited already and Basil Wenceslas wanted to know what exactly was going on.

With a keen eye and hot wit, Adam Johnson toggled through the manifest of the shipments received by passing vessels that was transferred by mail courier drone. If the results add up then everything will be fine, if not, the Chairman will have more cannon fodder to fire at his cause, which was to find a way to smash the Roamer resistance and unite all of humanity in one group. Such a cause would require a lot of effort and Adam was not willing to be part of it. But as he was the commander of his Manta, he needed to follow orders and keep to it.

"Sir, just as we suspect, the roachers are hogging ekti from us." Said the science officer who was going over the results form his scans. His tone of stating the fact was more then overenthusiastic.

Adam leaned his elbow on the armrest of his chair and held up his chin with his fist, making sure to allow his long beard to flow down comfortably. He did not want to feel discomfort on a spy mission.

The science officer looked back, his close-cropped ginger hair gleaming in the artificial light as his stony white face itched with the question. "Sir, should we rush in there and take what's rightfully ours."

Adam let the comment pass, his standing orders was to witness and to observe, not engage. He knew that his science officer always overstepped his mark and he thanked god that he was not in any higher chain of command. But he needed to be slammed down from time to time, something he had done so many times in the past.

"No, Our orders are to watch and observe, nothing more." He leered at the science officer who turned back to his workstation, disappointed and muttering under his breath, making sure the captain could not overhear.

**A**fter a few hours of trailing the comment as far as they could, the tension in the command deck grew slightly higher.

"Captain, if we loose the trail of the comment, we will be detected by the roamers base." Someone interjected, his voice cracked on the sudden realisation at being discovered.

With skill and precise calculation, Adam had already calculated that they are currently outside the Roamers tracking range. It will be OK to drift away from the comets path, "Don't worry, we have exceeded the roamers tracking range." Said Adam, his voice was cool, calm and collective.

The filtered air seemed fresher now as the small fleet of Mantas and Remoras pulled away into the darkness of space. This was another well-completed mission under Adam's belt, but he wished he were given a more meaning full mission and not to spy on other humans. Being forty-eight and ageing elegantly, he often thought he was destined for something more. But as he glared on through the panoramic windows, he often thought the Ildiran Empire was up to something. They would have been a worthwhile target. But he honoured his orders and followed them flawlessly.

Without warning, the comm officer interjected the idle chatter and sounds on the command deck. "Captain, another mail courier drone is on a intercept course." The individual paused as he waited for authorisation, "It's from Chairman Wenceslas. A private massage for you."

**A**dam Johnson was suddenly startled out of his daydreaming state when a rustle of people rushed into the waiting room dragging an uncooperative person through. He struggled and fought with a huge grin on his face, "You lot don't have to man handle me."

The spunky, sporty man with clipped dark hair and boyish shaped face stood with his arms in the air, he waited for the two Hansa officials to let their guard down, as soon as they did that, he made a run for it out the nearest exit.

"General Lanyan!" Said the other officer; "he's making a run for it."

But as soon as Lanyan looked behind himself, Basil Wenceslas slammed open the door in front of the escaping individual smacking him in the face, he fell to the floor with a thump and he called Basil a 'cunt.'

Basil was emotionless and did not respond at all. Unruffled, he grabbed the individual and dragged him back to the waiting room. He stood in front of the two men, suit all creased and ruined. He was not happy. "Adam Johnson, meet Ian Ironheart, you're second in command…" Basil grunted, checking his expensive suit.

Adam stared at his new second in command, blood dripping from his noise and smiling like a boy. "Hello" Ian said, offering his blood soaked had in a friendly handshake.


	3. 03, Ian Ironheart

**Chapter 3 **(Ian Ironheart)

Nothing pleased Ian more then to be chased through the streets of a great city by the local authority.

As the city dissolved into the darkness of the night, glistening lights and the roar of activity filled the streets and buildings. People moved around like lemmings indent on bumping, pushing and just mindless activities that one would do at night.

But for Ian, this was a time for girls, gambling and drinking. Often leading him into trouble, trouble that the Hansa always ends up paying for. If he was not on his last leg, his fate would be unknown by now.

The streets lit up with the sounds of sirens and flashing red and blue lights, as Ian takes his prised motorcycle out for a test drive.

Sat comfortably in the cockpit of his vehicle, he raced the motorcycle through the narrow windy street intent on escaping. His cursed himself on the sudden lack of concentration as he tried keep an eye out for local authorities. He was a wanted man after his little hiccup with his commanding officer, something he grinned about with pride.

His motorcycle whizzed at breathtaking speeds out of the city and into the surrounding deserts, its V shaped suspension preformed effortlessly at absorbing the impacts of potholes and sand mounds that was sprayed along the road like brail on card. He remained safe and relaxed in the toughened cab that surrounded him and the massive ekti reactor behind his cab provided the immense power. It looked more like a futuristic toy with a huge concrete block on the back, but he custom made it with such grace and finesse that he would often get offers to sell it.

Ian grinned as he maxed out the engines in order to escape, the authorities did not stand a chance with his pimped out ride. But his victory was short lived until he ran out of ekti.

As he came to an embarrassed and painful halt, the vehicle stopped, remaining upright. Ian opened the doors that flung open in the shape of gulls wings and stood beside his ride. Standing tall and firm with dark short hair and well-built frame he straightened his leather jacked and decided to smoke a joint. He looked beyond the horizon at the growing number of light that eventually got closer to his location.

With satellite view and tracking, he would not have gotten away, or so they thought. But without ekti there was no hope.

"God damn authorities, got nothing better to do than harass motorists…" He laminated to himself as he enjoyed his last moments of freedom. Although he did estimate that the Hansa needed him for something, otherwise they would have sent a remora down to assassinate him, leaving nothing, that was the general way the Chairman operated.

After a few moments waiting in the cold, the police cruiser rolled on up, police grinning at their luck. "This must be the easiest arrest yet boy!"

Ian frowned, eyes cold and face as stoned as a hippy, "It would not be easy if I did not run out of ekti, this bloody war, why can't the hydrogues go fuck themselves," –He paused checking the officers responses before he carried on-, "and leave us alone!"

Even though his sentence seemed out of place, they could smell the pot and assumed it was that, also they decided to book him for driving while stoned. _Such a fitting end to a joyride._

But before the authorities had the chance to do anything, a dark unmarked vehicle of futuristic design pulled up in front of the burned out shrubbery in the desert background. The vehicles headlights washed the night away as it approached.

Ian did not see anything fascinating about their vehicles, it still looked like a cheep car, but he was curious and cautious.

Two dark figured men walked out, uniforms impeccably clean and facial features looked similar in both individuals, like they were twins or cloned.

One individual talked with the officer in charge of the chase, while the other walked over to Ian. Ian could not understand what the two individuals in the background talked about, but is scrutinising glare was diverted when he noticed a husky man approach him with black uniform and strange coloured tie that had a mixture of yellow and red patterns.

He stood up, studying. "What do you want?"

The husky twin stopped. Said nothing for a few seconds and then talked like a compy robot that was on drugs, "I have come to take you to Hansa HQ. Come NOW."

His tone was somewhat threatening and Ian did not like that. But as he processed the information, the local authorities scattered in all directions, leaving Ian with the two strange individuals.

Trying his best to hide his worry, Ian put on an actors face, "If you got any ekti then I can drive myself, I cannot leave my bike out here alone!"

The two individuals did not respond, as if they where only programmed to escort him. They stood, ramrod straight waiting for the answer they needed. But they only waited a moment.

Impatient, the two men step forward, "You need to come with us sir, the Chairman wishes to have a audience with you." There tone changed, Ian could almost sense a hint of threat.

He pushed his luck further and stared at them, but the two individuals in black uniforms made their move, they snapped forward like a rattlesnake going for the kill and wrenched Ian into the vehicle. Without a husk in the wind, the vehicle disappeared into the darkness, leaving Ian's bike alone.

**I**an did not like his treatment, he did not like it at all, he sent a flurry of fists and kicks at anyone that placed a hand on him and General Lanyan was no exception, he was just walking past at Hansa HQ when he got into the middle of it.

"Get the hell of me! Get out of it!" Yelled Ian as he punched and wedged his way out of the grasps of the two strange looking men.

A stray kick flew into Lanyan's chest, as he staggered back. Angered at the disturbance he assisted the two individuals in dragging Ian to the waiting room, "Calm down boy!" He shouted.

With a smart maneuver he escaped and ran down the creamy old-fashioned office corridor. He was not happy about being in Hansa HQ after he told them he wanted to retire a few years ago due to unsatisfactory assignments he was given. He felt expendable and with this new war on, the Hansa did not care about the lives of their solders.

But his freedom was dealt a blow when Basil Wenceslas opened his door in front of him, deliberately. With a stabbing pain in his noise, he was dragged back to the waiting area and introduced to Adam Johnson.

"So why are you running away?" Adam asked, trying to clean the blood of his hand after shaking Ian's.

Ian Smiled, and replied with a happy note to his tone, after all Adam Johnson was going to be his CO, "I have an authority problem, I smacked my last CO and sent him to hospital."

Adam looked disturbed and stared at him with wide eyes. But Ian noticed this and tried to calm him down, in a sly voice. "Don't worry, he was an asshole and he had it coming for a long time!"

Adam did not know if he should feel relived or not, what was Ian's level of 'Being an asshole.' But as they both looked on, they waited, waited for the meeting to start. They chatted on.


End file.
